All in a Year
by Kimboolinaa
Summary: 'I'm Rose, and I think I Love Fred Weasley.' Follow Rose through the year, while she starts a relationship with Fred. 'What if i loved you' Major Fluff
1. I'm in charge!

**Hey Guys, this is my first story – SO BE NICE! Indigo doesn't like her name, so call her Rose. Unless she gets told off.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own HP, but i do own Indigo and Maisie xx**

6WEEKS, INDIGO POV

I was sitting in the Weasley kitchen with my Bichon Frise, Maisie, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. We were discussing the order's latest plan.

"What ARE we going to do? They can't expect him to just go and find these horcruxes!" Molly said, worried.

Fred and George turned and smiled at me, up to something...

"But DEAR DEAR mother, let's-"

"Not worry about that-"

"Now, as it's-"

"Rose's-"

"Bithday-"

"Tomorrow!" The twins both finished.

I blushed and looked down.

"Oh, dear! Why didn't you tell us? I must make a cake!"

"Oh no, Mrs Weasley, I'd rather-"

"Don't be silly dear! And call me Molly, how many time do i have to tell you?"

I glared at the twins, who both laughed.

"We couldn't let our best friend not have a birthday!" Said George.

"What do you think we are, devils?" asked Fred.

"Yes you are actually!" i laughed.

I really shouldn't have done that.

They picked me up, and held me upside down. I could hear the others laughing. They then flooed to WWW.

"I am going to KILL you two!" i screeched, after they had put me down.

They chuckled together, and then George ran off. I frowned. Being best friends with pratical jokers was tough.

"Now, Rose, you know you have been working as an assistant for the last two years, right? Well, we would of done this earlier, but we forgot, what with our house being mad. George and myself would like you to join us as co-rulers of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! How 'bout it?" Fred asked.

George came running back with a badge and a 'contract'. I stood there, staring.

"Well?" George said.

"OH MY DAYS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I yelled, pouncing on them.

"Phew!" George muttered.

I inspected the badge before putting it on, and read the contract four times. Well, these are the Weasley twins. I signed: _.Blair_

"We will now, take you..."

"To..."

"Our secret hide out!" they exclaimed.

They lead me upstairs, to the living quaters. They then went to the end of the corridor. Fred waved his wand, and George the same with his. They both nudged me, so i waved my wand, wondering what in the name of Merlin they were doing.

"We, Fred and George Weasley, give our permission to allow Indigo Rose Blair to enter this room whenever she wants."

There was a blue light, and a door appeared. We walked through it, and there was a set of stairs.

"Just wave your wand infront of the door, to come in. Don't give anyone else permission though."

We walked down the stairs, and i gasped. There were three double beds, a bathroom, CCTV of the shop, a couple of laptops, two TV's and a mini kitchen.

"What in the name of Merlin's ssocks do you do in your spare time?"

"Design!" George joked.

"Work out!" Fred chucked.

"Men!" I laughed.

"We should proberly head back to the burrow, your mum will go mental!"

"Oh, and just to mention, we can now speak to you – INSIDE YOUR MIND!"

"PSYCIC!"

_Hello, my partnersin crime! _I thought.

_Why hello! _(George)

_What a pleasure – absolutley spiffing! _(Fred)

I laughed.

_Meet you at the burrow._

And with a pop, we all disappered.

**Review please!**


	2. LoveYou?

**SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! This chapter will contain major Fluff. Just warning you :)**

**Review please x**

ROSEPOV

At night, the burrow was a busy place. Fleur and Bill go to Shell cottage, Percy... well, I don't really know where he goes, but I couldn't care less. Harry and Ron shared a room, Fred and George shared, and I shared with Ginny and 'Mione. I also had Maisie with me. Ginny was a laugh, and she obviously got that from Fred and George.

_Your sister is funny, lads_

_I know_

_She get's it from us!_

_That's what I thought..._

_What's up?_

_Nothing just tired. Night guys._

_Night Rose._

_Nighty-night!_

I huddled up to Maisie and sighed.

"Rose, its Fred, come out onto the landing," I heard a voice whisper.

I tip-toed out onto the landing and saw Fred smiling.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, come to the kitchen with me," Fred replied.

I followed him down; he was wearing a t-shirt and jogging bottoms. I was wearing a purple t-shirt and shorts. When we got to the kitchen, we sat down at the table, awkwardly.

"What's the matter?" Fred said, eventually.

"Well, i was thinking about Gin and Harry, and Bill and Fleur and even Ron and Hermione to a far extent. I was thinking... why can't I ever have a decent relationship? Ever single man I like turns out to be bad!"

"Not all men are bad, Rose. You know George and I are here for you, right?"

"Yeah, of course, but I nearly always date the awful ones!"

"But, what if, I can't beleive I'm telling you this... I haven't even told George, what if I liked you?"

I froze for a moment. Fred and George, George and Fred. They could have anyone, but Fred likes me! Ohmigosh! Hyperventilating!

I cocked my head to the side (trying to hide all signs of hyperventilation). "Really?"

"The feelings small, but it's there..."

"Then I wouldn't mind-"

"But what if I properly, actually LOVED you?"

I took in a deep breath.

"Do you?"

"Well, I think, I mean... yeah..."

You could see the blood rising in his cheeks. Bless him.

"Well, I am kinda shocked I mean, we were always best mates, big trouble makers, but if you don't want George to know, we could always just spend more time together. I mean, I'm not to good on a broom, you could teach me. We can speak to each other through our mind too, but then we'd just have to beware of George..."

"You can block thoughts, and have private conversations with people, I can teach you!" Fred said, looking slightly happier thatn a couple of moments ago.

"Okay, but we should proberly go to bed now, I mean, it's quater past 1!"

We walked upstairs, and paused on the landing.

"Night Rose," Fred said, smiling.

"Night Fred," I said, smiling back.

He started to walk back to his room.

"Wait!" I whispered.

He turned arond as I tip-toed towards him. He raised an eyebrow, as I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. I giggled to myself as I went back into Ginny's room.

oOoOoOooOoOoOo

The next morning, I chucked a pair of jeans on, and a t-shirt, and placed my new badge onto it. I quickly fixed my hair, and then skipped downstairs.

Molly was cooking, with little Maise watching at her feet, eager for sausages, Arthur was reading the newspaper, Harry, Ron, 'Mione and Ginny were in the corner discussing school, and Fred and George were sitting at the table, designing new tricks. I skipped over to them. Not that the noticed me.

_Morning Boys._

They both looked up and grinned.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, looking at their sketches.

"Apple of my eye candy. Eat it, and the person you love deep inside will shine a bright golden colour." George said, still sketching.

George's idea.

You're not going to try it, are you?

Nah, I already know who mine is.

I blushed, although no-one noticed apart from Fred who chuckled. I hit him over the head, which just made George question my sanity.

**Please review, hope you liked it ...**


End file.
